


Moulin Rouge

by Jane_dee01, Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: JC Quickie [16]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Holodecks/Holosuites, Inspired by Moulin Rouge!, NSFW Art, Semi-Public Sex, Title from an Elton John Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/pseuds/Jane_dee01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Kathryn finds some privacy for her and Chakotay in an open door holodeck program.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JC Quickie [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843642
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Moulin Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Image created by Jane_Dee01, story created by Trekflower.
> 
> Disclaimer: we do not own Star Trek, Moulin Rouge or the song "Your Song" by Elton John of which some of the lines were taken. 
> 
> All we get is your enjoyment.

=/\=

"Kathryn what are you doing?" Chakotay gasped. Kathryn straddled his hips as he lay in a pile of pillows that made up the bed of this Parisian apartment.

"Relax, no one is going to find us," she purred, her fingers fumbling with the belt of his costume for this newest Tom Paris holo-novel.

"Moulin Rouge is an open door program,” he hissed, fighting against his own desires for her to continue.

“I rewrote Tom’s primary code and created a backdoor subroutine that can only be accessed by us. This room is isolated from the rest of the program so we won't be interrupted,” she explained, reaching her hand inside his pants and stroking his length.

“Spirits Kathryn,” he groaned, eyes rolling back as his head fell to the pillows. “What if … what if … we lose … power … holodeck?” Chakotay struggled to form words as blood was diverted from his logical brain to his growing erection.

“Do you really want me to stop Chakotay?” she asked continuing her handling of his dick.

Chakotay’s hands grabbed her hips beneath her beaded black dress, pinning her in place, giving her his silent answer.

"I hope you don’t mind,” she admitted, smiling down at him, her ivory face framed by fiery curls. Chakotay met her blue eyes with a questioning look.

Kathryn leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. “I just wanted to put down in words, how wonderful life is while you’re in the world.”

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by. Please let us know what you think ❤


End file.
